The goal of the proposed program is to strengthen the partnership between the Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) AHCPR-funded Training Program in Health Services Research, in Cleveland, and the Henry Ford Health System (HFHS), a large community-based health care delivery organization in SE Michigan with a strong managed care component. The first objective is to enhance the ability of the CWRU program to prepare future health services researchers to function in rapidly evolving health care delivery systems. The second objective is to develop health services researchers who are knowledgeable about urban and minority health issues and committed to reducing racial disparities in health status and barriers to health care. The program will explore the feasibility of distance-learning to provide advanced HSR courses targeted to health professionals at HFHS, almost a third of whom are minorities. The program meets AHCPR goals of developing curriculum, linking universities and health care delivery organizations, and building health services research capacity. Specific aims are to 1) Develop a curriculum for health services research on managed care for graduate students and health professionals, to include key concepts and research skills related to managed care, existing relevant health services research training opportunities in the organizations, and planned courses to fill needs identified by the program; 2) Facilitate applied research on managed care for students, faculty, and health professionals at both organizations; 3) Assess the feasibility of a distance learning HSR training program targeted to minority health professionals, building on existing training resources in the participating organizations; and 4) Disseminate the information developed by the program. The program will result in four products: 1) A syllabus summarizing the curriculum on managed care; 2) An inventory of data bases at each institution, with procedures for accessing them; 3) Seminars on health services research on managed care, accessible to both organizations via teleconferencing; and 4) A plan for a joint training program targeted to minority health professionals. Grant funds will be used to cover faculty time, staff time, travel, and supplies.